Victoria Jackson Chronicles
by SelBells
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have settled down and made a family. What happens when their son and daughter are pulled into the world of demi-gods?
1. Chapter 1

**Victoria Jackson Chronicles**

Thunder bolted across the sky. Thunderclouds covered every square inch of New York. Down in the harbour, waves churned and brewed. A rippple appeared out of the water and a large figure started to step out.

A large man stood from the water. He looked like he was in his mid thirties, late forties, with a stubble of brown beard hair and sea-green eyes.

He stepped onto the bridge up above, his gaint feet walking lightly on the cement stone. Minutes later he was the size of a regular man with black pants on, a white T-shirt with a gray sweat jacket and a denim over-coat. He walked quickly down the streets, glancing nervously ever few minutes to look at the thunderous sky, without a single lighting bolt.

The man arrived at his destination; the Empire State Building.

"Zues." The man said walking out of the stairwell to the top floor, and stood next to the man, looking over the city.

The man name Zues sighed, "Poseidon." Zues turned around to face his brother.

Zues had a gray beard and the same color hue hair. He wore a dress suit with black loafers.

"What is wrong," Poseidon said looking at the sky above. "Lighting should be spread across the world."

"My master bolt, has been stolen." Zues said turning to his brother with an accusing look. "Do you have any idea?"

Poseidon chuckled, "If you think Percy took it, you're sadly mistaken."

Zues walked over to a cement wall, waving his hand over it, making it shine. The bricks started to break away, and there stood a glowing doorway leading to something. "I'm not saying he has it, but whichever one does," Zues said at the entrance to the light. "return it by the solstics. Or there shall be war. Again, and this time I won't hesitate."

After he made his speech, Zues walked into the bright light and the wall repaired itself after he left. Poseidon looked over the side of the Empire State Building, sighed and jumped over the edge, dissolving into water in midair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Victoria Jackson Chronicles**

_Poseidon looked over the side of the Empire State Building, sighed and jumped over the edge, dissolving into water in midair._

* * *

><p>A burst of water flew from the water fountain and hit the crowd of laughing cheerleards. All the girls sheirked and shielded thier faces with other or pom-poms.<p>

Fifteen year old Victoria Jackson could be seen standing in the lone hallways of Goode High School, laughing at the sheirking girls. Victoria Thalia Jackson was just an ordinary girl, as far as she knew. She was the daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson and sister to Chance Nico Jackson who went to Goode High too, but he was just a year older than her.

Victoria had dirty blonde hair like her mom and sea-green eyes like her dad.

"What did you do?" A voice beside her said, snapping her out of her laughter. She turned to see her brother Chance.

He had black hair like thier dad and grey eyes like thier mom.

"I don't know." Victoria replied walking past the soaking wet cheerleaders with a smirk. "They were making fun of me and then when they walked past the water fountain, it just exploded." Chance groaned as he heard another lie from his sister.

"We'll talk about this later with Mom and Dad when we get home." Chance said kissing her cheek and walking down the hallway toward his class. She groaned and trudged into World History.

* * *

><p>"Now, will someone please tell me what this is?" Mr. Dodds, the History teacher said, pointing to a figure on the board that he drew. Victoria raised her hand. "Yes, Victoria."<p>

"That's a trident. It's the mark of Poseidon in Greek Mythology." She said, ignoring the snickers from everyone in class.

She was the only one in class who knew anything about Greek Mythology.

"Excellent!" Mr. Dodds said with a smile. "Now for your history assigment," Everyone graoned. "I know! For your assigment, you will need to research your family tree, write a report on it, or draw a tree diagram and paste your family tree on there." The bell rang and Victoria gathered her stuff to leave. "Oh, and the project is due in one month." Mr. Dodds yelled out the door.

* * *

><p>At home Chance and Victoria were sitting in the kitchen, talking to thier mom and dad in the upper-town New York apartment.<p>

Mom was the first to yell, "You did what?"

"She blew up a water fountain at school!" Chance said glaring at Victoria

Dad shouted next, "How could you be so stupid?"

"I didn't do it on purpose, I just got mad and it blew up!" Victoria said defending herself. The door bell rang and it sounded through the kitchen.

Victoria's mother sighed. "Victoria go answer the door and then go to your room. We'll talk about this tommorow." Victoira nodded and went to the door to answer it, but was only a rectangular box with a note ontop. She picked up the note and saw her name scribled nice and neat.

"Who's at the door, Victoria?" She heard her dad shout from the kitchen. She picked up the rectangular box in one hand and held the note in the other, caring it to the kitchen.

"No one," She said putting the package on the table and handing her dad the note. "It was just this note and this package."

Her father opened the note and started to read it; "_My dearest Victoria. I am very sorry that I missed your fifteenth birthday, but I have sent you this gift that may make up for it._" Her father put down the note and turned to face a very confused Victoria. He motioned for her to open it.

She hesitently reached out to rip the coloful blue wrapping on the package to find a clear glass tank filled with fish. Her eyebrows furrowed even more when she looked at the tank.

Victoria sighed and grabbed the tank and started walking to the staricase that led to her room. She stopped at the bottom and turned to her family. "I don't know about you, but I've had a pretty confusing day and I'm going to take a nap." She said walking up the stairs, leaving her family in the kitchen.

Once up in her room she set the fish tank on the top of her bookshelf and fell onto her bed. She then realized she forgot her cell-phone downstaires, so she opened her door as quietly as possible, cursing under her breath when it made a small _squeak_, and tip-toed down to the kitchen. Victoria heard her mother, father, and Chance talking in hushed whispers.

"We have to tell her, Annabeth. She'll have the right to know." Her father said talking to his wife, Annabeth, and Chance. "We can't keep it from her forever."

"But, if she knows, she'll be attacked every five minutes," Annabeth reasoned. "and that's being kind to her. Her parents are two powerful demigods, so there's no way-"

She was cut off by Percy, "We won't we able to protect her. And worst comes to worst, we move to camp."

"I don't want to see her hurt before she even knows what's attacking her! Besides, what if she's attacked at school? At a friends house? Dad, we can't keep her from things like that- things that would be impossible to explain if she knew." Chance said exasperated.

"We'll teach her to fight early," No doubt Percy would have continued, but Victoira's phone rang, startling all three of them. Victoria peeked out of her hiding spot just to see Chance take a meat tendorizer and smash her phone. She held back a gasp and ran quickly and quietly up the stairs.

In her room, Victoira typed on her computer on the Google Search Bar, Only one word was on her mind; _demigod._

She typed it in and presses the enter key.

"Here," She breathed quietly, clicking on a link that said, 'What are demigods? And are they around us?'

"'Demigods," She began to read. "are the product of humans and gods. These children were very powerful, but the offspring of two demigods is even more powerful'" She stopped reading as a thought popped in her head. Her fingers flew across the keyboard as she typed in 'Annabeth and Percy Jackson.'

There was only one link to click on, and so she did.

"'Percy and his wife Annabeth Jackson live regular lives, strange thing about them is Annabeth never shares her mother's side of her family. Percy nor his father's.'" Victoria looked to see who wrote this article and it was one of her mother's co-workers from Marin World, Rachel Dare.

_Rachel Dare,_ Victoria thought she heard that name before.

_"Okay," Percy Jackson said as he sliced a few pieces on the three teir birthday cake. "who wants the first slice?"_

_A seven year-old Victoira Jackson squealed with delight as her hand shot in the air before all the other kids at her birthday party._

_There was her and her brother with thier parents. Her father's long time friend Grover with his wife Juniper who had green skeen, but they convinced the kids that it was a rare skin condition, and thier kid Billy Underwood who had pale skin and blue hair that was supposidly died._

_Then there was Victoria aunt, Thalia and her husband Nico with thier two kids Amber and Jane._

_And last was Percy and Annabeth's co-worker Rachel Dare and her husband with thier son James._

The memories came flooding back to her as she read the name again. Victoria wanted to read more, but she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She quickly turned off her computer and flopped down on her bed, smashing her face into her pillow just as the door opened.

"Time for dinner, sweetie." Her dad said shaking her. She got up tiredly and went downstaires for dinne, then went back upstaires to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Victoria Jackson Chronicles**

The next day, Victoria was awoken by her alarm clock blaring in her ear as her head shot up from her mountain of pillows. She quickly hopped out of bed and grabbed her towel, racing to the singal bathroom that her an her brother shared.

She stopped short when she saw Chance open his bedroom door. Victoria smirked as she stepped into the bathroom and slammed the door in Chance's face.

After she exited the bathroom dressed in her school clothes and had her hair done, she gave Chance an innocent smile and walked back to her bedroom to get her backpack ready.

Victoria and Chance got in Chance's car to drive to school. Chance drove a black jeep that fit four people. Chance looked over to see Victoria rifling through her bag, looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Chance asked as she started dumping out the contents.

Victoria decided to ask Chance a question without telling him. "I'm looking for my phone. I left it on the table last night and then it wasn't there this morning." She looked over to see Chance's ears turn red. He stuttered something encomprehenible as he continued to drive. She giggled a little and started putting the contents back in her bag.

Once at school, Victoria was at her locker, putting some of her text books up and putting folders in her back-pack. A bunch of loud nosies came from her right and she was about to turn to see what it was when something smashed into her, slamming her locker shut and making her fall on the floor with her textbooks and folder s spilling out on the floor around her.

She wiped the hair out of her eyes to see the football team laughing at her.

"Why don't you look were you're standing?" The head joke said. He was a boy named James Peterson who was about her age with black as night hair and brown eyes. He had broad shoulders which were covered by a white T-shirt and his Goode football jacket They started to turn around and leave when Chance came to help Victoria up.

Chance helped her up and gave her her backpack so she could put her fallen bokos back in.

"What happened?" He asked as she rubbed her shoulder that was surley bruised.

She nodded her head to the retreating jocks backs. "Those dumb jocks bumped into me and knocked me down, telling me it was my fault."

Victoria saw Chance's eyes turn to hatred as he looked at the jocks. "Hey!" He shouted, making the jocks turn to look at him.

They walked back over and glared at Chance and then the head jock looked over to Victoria as she was cowering behind Chance.

"Who's this?" James asked mockingly. "Your big brother?"

"Hey," Chance said getting James attention again. "don't talk to my sister like that."

James sneered and went to attack Chance and Chance was getting ready to punch him, but Victoria entervened in between them.

"Stop it!" She shouted putting her hands on the boys' chest and pushing them apart. The boy's were shocked by her strength. Victoria turned to Chance. "You don't need to get into another fight. And you," She said turning to James. "stay away from my brother or next time I won't stop him." She glared one last tie at the boys before stalking off to World History.

Victoria made it to World History and sat by her friend Sam. The whole class was waiting for thier substitute teacher filling in for Mr. Dodds.

Sam started up a conversation with Victoria about what the fight was about between her brother and James, but before she could answer a middle age woman came in and started writing her name on the board. She turned to everyone with a stone cold glare on everyone.

"My name is Ms Kampinelle and I will be your substitute for today." She then wrote something on the board. "Can anyone tell me what this says? Victoria Jackson?"

Victoria focused on the board and looked closer at the words. They seemed to rearange themselves. Victoria had ADHD and dyslexia, so she couldn't read words well.

Victoria sighed, "I don't know." _Stupid dyslexia_, she thought to herself.

By the end of school, Victoria found herself wanting to go home even more then the rest of the kids. Ms Kampinelle had embarresed her twice today and not to mention parent/teacher night was tonight, too.

_Joy,_ Victoria thought as she she slammed the door to Chance's jeep. She left Chance in the lobby of the apartment to take the elevator up, while she angerly stompped up the flights of stairs.

She turned the corner to the third flight of stairs to go to the fourth, when she bumped into something solid and stumbled backwards only to be caught and pulled back to whoever she hit.

Victoria looked up into brown eyes that belonged to none other then James Peterson. She pushed herself out of his grip and pushed past him to continue up the flights of stairs.

"Wait!" She heard him shout. Sighing, Victoria stepped back down a couple of steps and looked at him with a waiting expression. "I'm sorry I ran into you at school today and almost got into a fight with your brother. It's just that I'm the star of the football team I the guys think I have a reputation to uphold."

Victoria sighed in defeat because she couldn't think of a response to his explanation. "It's okay. I guess I'll see you at school tommorow." As she turned to leave, she felt James grab her hand and pull her back to facing him.

"Do you know Ms Kampinelle?" James asked still holding her hand. She nodded.

"How can I forget her." She grumbled.

"Well you know how she's making us do a whole essay on Greek Mythology and making us name all the gods and goddess?" James asked as she nodded. "I was wondering if you could help me, because I don't know one thing about it."

Victoria laughed at him as he smiled when he said that.

_He does have cute smile_, Victoria thought as she watched the dimples appear at the sides of his cheeks. _Stop it_, she scolded.

"Wait, what period do you have her?" She asked.

"Seventh." James replied.

"I have her seventh too. Isn't wierd how we've never seen each other in that class?" She asked chuckling a little. He nodded in agreement. "Come on, follow me." She said pulling her hand away from his and then regrabbing his. She ran up the fourth set of stairs and ran down a long hallway that ended at her apartment door. Victoria let go of James's hand and grabbed her key, opening up the door.

She walked in and set her key down on the key tree on the kitchen isle. "Mom, Dad. I'm home." She said setting down her bag on the bar chairs that lined the counter.

"In the living room." Called her dad from around the corner. She told James to follow her and she turned the corner to see Chance sitting on one of the chairs, doing homework. Her mom and dad were sitting down on the couch doing taxes.

Annabeth looked up to see her daughter and her daughter's new friend enter. "Hey sweetie. Who's you friend?"

"I'm James Peterson. Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Jackson." James said extending his hand to Victoria's parents. They shook. Annabeth shook it lightly. Percy squished his hand in his killer grib.

"Daddy!" Victoria yelled as she yanked her dads' hand away from James who was now cradeling his bruised hand. "I'm so sorry, I'll go get you an ice-pack." She said hurrying off to the kitchen.

She came back to see her mom examining James's hand to see if it was broken, her dad sitting next to James with dissaproving look on his face, and Chance apprently saw that James was here and stalked off to his room.

Victoria walked over to James and sat down between her father and him, putting the ice-pack on his hand. Apologizing when he winced at the sudden coldness.

"Hey Mom," Victoria said, getting her mom's attention. "James and I have homework for Mr Dodds class, so we'll be up in my room." She said, motioning toward the hallway. She heard her father clear his throat and she looked toward him to see he was glaring at her. "In the kitchen?" She suggested. Percy shook his head. "Here?" She tried again.

This time Percy did nod and Victoria nodded, going to the kitchen to get her bag. She and James sat down on the couch while her parents gave them some privacy and decided to watch them through the kitchen opening.

* * *

><p>After and hour of working, the home phone went off, scaring James and Victoria who were half-way asleep from doing the essay. The sounded scared Victoria that her head jerk back, banging it on James's forhead.<p>

They groaned in pain as Annabeth came out to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone. She nodded and hung-up the phone. "Victoria, open house is canceled tonight. It's Monday night." Victoria nodded and helped James gather his things so he could leave.

As Victoria opened the front door and was about to close after James left, but he stopped her from closing it.

"Hey Victoria," He said sighing and running a hand through his dark locks. "since tommorow is Saturday. I was wondering if you wanted to go see that new movie; _Planet of Apes_ and then maybe we could go rollerskating?" He asked with a pleading look. When Victoria didn't answer he started to turn away. "Neverind, this is stupid. I'm sorry I wasted your time."

"Wait James!" Victoria called after him. He turned back around to face her. "Pick me up at six o' clock?" She asked with a smile and giggled as he grew a big childish smile.

She waved by to him and closed the door. She run up to her bedroom and started jumping on the bed like a crazy person. She fell onto her bed, out of breath, with a huge smile.

Victoria rolled over and went to sleep, which was hard because her dreams were filled images of James

* * *

><p><strong>Teenagers!<strong>

**Okay there is chapter 3!**

**And if some of you have questions of why Thalia is married because she is a follower of Artemis. Artemis does dispise men and so do her followers, but she will except if one of her followers is truly in love with the man. Then she will except.**

**I just wanted to say that so some of you don't ask questions.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Just click that button right down there!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Victoria Jackson Chronicles**

It was the morning of Victoria's date with James and she was up at the crack of dawn deciding what to wear. A knock came from her door and she mumbled something under her breath and went over to the door. Her mom was standing outside, dressed in a pink bathrobe and her hair was bed tangled.

"What are you doing up at this hour, Victoria?" Her mother asked with a stern look.

Victoria stuttered an answer. "I'm getting ready for my date."

"Is your date at seven o'clock in the morning?" Her mother pointed out.

Victoria muttered and apology. "I'm going back to bed." Her mother nodded and kissed her head.

Her mother watched as Victoria slipped into bed before turning out the lights and closing the door. After he mother left, Victoria quickly turned on her side lamp and went over to her window. Victoria opened the window quietly and slide out onto the balcony over looking New York City.

"Enjoying the view?" I voice said to her right said, startling her. Victoria turned to see James sitting on his balcony.

"What are you doing up here? I thought I was the only one who got up at this hour." Victoria said going to the edge of her balcony and leaning on the railing.

"I always have a spot in my heart for sun rises." James said shrugging. Victoria heard a knock come from her bedroom door and so she told James good-bye and went back through her window to answer the door.

It was Chance.

"Breakfast is ready." He said. Victoria nodded and followed Chance down to the kitchen.

During breakfast, Victoria decided to get down to business.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Victoira asked as she pushed around her eggs with her fork.

"Sure." Her mom said looking up from her plate.

"What was with that fish tank I got. And who was it that missed my birthday?" She asked and soon all eyes were on her.

"Uh-uh," Her father stuttered. "It was your grand-father, Paul Bolfis."

Victoria furrowed her eyebrows, "Paul Bowlfish?"

Her family laughed. "No," Chance said trying to control himself. "Paul B-o-l-f-i-s. Remember Sally and Paul?" Victoria vagley remembered them but she nodded anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>SKIPPING TO DATE<strong>

Victoria had just got ready for her date with James, which he was going to pick her up in a few minutes. She was dressed in white shorts, a quarter sleeve blue T-shirt with a flower design on it and she put her hair in a loose ponytail.

Victoira looked herself over in the mirror and thought she looked good. She went downstaires to show her parents.

"So what do you think?" She asked, modeling her outfit for them.

"You look cute, sweetie." Her father said putting down his newspaper.

Victoria groaned, "Now I gotta go change." She tromped back upstaires to find a diffrent outfit. She came back downstaires wearing a long-sleeve green shirt with white, thin stripes along it. She had on dark blue skinny jeans on and ankle high sneakers with her hair in a high ponytail.

"How about know?" Victoria asked, looking at her mom.

"You look _very_ inapropreate." Her mother said with a smile. Victoria grew a big smile and ran to hug her mom.

"Thanks Mom!" Victoria said just as the doorbell rang. She ran to and stopped quickly so she could regain her composure and then she opened the door to see James standing.

_Wow,_ she thought. _He **really** is cute!_

"You ready?" James asked her as he took her hand. She nodded excitdly.

"I'll back around midnight, Dad." She called into the living room. She heard her dad clear his throat and Victoria sighed. "Nine?"

"That's my girl." She heard her dad say. Victoria rolled her eyes and followed James out the door.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going first?" She asked as they walked out of the elevator and into the hotel lobby. James was about to answer her when Victoria accidently ran into someone. She looked up to apologize to the person but found herself looking up into piercing yellow eyes. Victoira smashed her eyes shut and opened them again; the thing was gone.<p>

"Did you see that?" She asked, looking up at James who was looking around wildly.

"Yea and then all of a sudden it disapeared." He said grabbing Victoria's hand and pulling her along into an empty hallway. "Okay, now this is where we're going first." She smile and followed him a staircase marked 'roof'.

Victoria didn't know how many flights of stairs she had climbed up, but she was exhausted by the time they came to the very top of the apartment roof. She gasped at the sight, for it was marvelous. The low lights of pink, yelllow, orange and purple of the sky as the sun went down, cascading wonderful highlights in the water below. The tall buildings windows shone off the sunlight and reflected on Victoria's face.

James looked over at Victoria to see her staring out across the lake, a smile on her face.

_Beatuiful_, James thought with a smile coming to his face. Victoria looked over at him a felt heat rise up in her face, thankfully it was hidden by the bright orange that shone on them.

Victoria and James leaned on the railing and stared across the city toward the wide ocean out in front of them, talking.

Just talking.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think James and Victoria are doing?" Annabeth asked Percy as she switched from the cooking channel to the history channel.<p>

"Anything but kissing. I hope," Percy said he took the remote from Annabeth. "If I find their kissing then-"

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted getting his attention. He looked over to her and she nodded toward the fishtake in the livingroom that was now floating above air. Percy's eyes widened and he quickly calmed down, allowing the fish to pressume swimming.

The door bell rang and Percy voluntered to get it. He made his way over and opened the door, his happy face turning into a state of shock.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the person standing in front of him.

**?Cliffhanger! Read and Review and chapter 5 might be up tommorow or the day after.**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Victoria Jackson Chronicles**

_The door bell rang and Percy voluntered to get it. He made his way over and opened the door, his happy face turning into a state of shock._

_"What are you doing here?" He asked the person standing in front of him._

* * *

><p>"Always the tone of shock my dear little nephew," A girlish voice came from the other side of the door. Annabeth came to the door and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw who it was.<p>

"Aphrodite, what are you doing here?" Percy asked staring at the goddess standing at their door

"Well, I hear your little girl is starting to get love in her heart, so I'm hear to show you how its going with them." Aphrodite made her way inside without being told to and she made her way over to the t.v., switching it on a channel. She ushered Percy and Annabeth over and used some of her Greek magic to make a different picture on the screen. It showed Victoria and James still sitting on the roof railing, looking over at the sunset.

"What's this? Their just talking." Annabeth asked, gesturing to her child.

"Wait for it. I smell love in the air and there is always face to face second in a little bit." Aphrodite said in a sqeaky giggle as Victoria and James leaned in to each other.

"No!" Percy shouted as he was engulfed in a wave of water and dissapered before the two women.

Annabeth looked in shock to her husbands behavior. "Where did he go?"

"Roof." Was Aphrodite's only word.

* * *

><p>"You know what would make this night even more special?" Chance asked as he looked over to Victoria for the umptinth time.<p>

"What?" She asked turning to him with a smile playing on her lips. The smile faded as she saw James lean inward to her and her eyes closed as his lips reached hers.

"STOP!" A loud voice shouted from the stairwell. Victoria turned to quickly to see her dad burst out the door, before she fell off the side of the building.

Victoria screamed as she fell through the air. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the impact but she felt nothing as she scrambled thorugh air.

* * *

><p>Victoria opened her eyes and found herself wound tightly in the sheets on her bed. She looked around. She was in her room. The sunlight shone through her windows and the car horns from the streets below blared loudly. Victoria looked over to her alarm clock and saw that it was Friday, the day of the parentteacher confrence.

* * *

><p><strong>So it all was a dream and if you're confused from where her dream started, it started where Mrs. Kampinelle came into the classroom as subsitute teacher. So all that stuff with James and her brother almost beating him up all was in the dream too. <strong>

**Explaination will continue in the next chapter.**

**READ AND REVIEW; YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Victoria Jackson Chronicles**

**Chapter 6**

"Victoria, wake up." Someone said shaking her out of sleep. Victoria rolled over to see her brother Chance standing over her with one hand on her shoulder. "Mom and Dad are waiting for you to get up so I can drive you to school." Victoria nodded and started to get up out of bed.

Few minutes later, Victoria made her way out of the elevator to her apartments and follwed Chance to his Chevy Silverado. She got in an didn't bother asking where her phone was, like her dream, since she saw what had happened to it.

Once at school, Victoria made her way to her locker, checking everywhere she stepped. She soon heard a loud noise to her right and she turned to see the football team, walking straight toward her. Victoria closed her locker and tried to get out of their way, but they were to fast and they crashed into her, sending her sprawling to the ground on her butt.

"What where you're standing, Dysleixs." The head jock sneered at her on the ground, using her nick-name that spread through school like a wildfire. The members of football team laughed at their leaders lame joke.

"Well why don't you look where you're going, Mister, 'I've had dyslexia ever since I was little, but I'm to big and macho to admit it!'" Victoria shouted at the backs of the football jocks. They stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned back to her.

The head jock, a boy named James, walked by up to her glared daggers. "You can't prove I have dyslexia." He whispered harshly in her ear.

"Oh really," She asked folding her arms. "because your test scores and the big words 'DYSLEXIA' written beneath your name on them, begs to differ." She said smirking. James snarled and grabbed the front of her shirt.

"Listen, you say a word to any-" He was cut off by Chance pushing James off her and Victoria, again, falling on her butt.

Chance got in James's face. "Stay away from my sister!" He snarled at James. James made a move to punch Chance and it ended in an all out fight. Kids passing in the hall saw what was happining and formed a circle around the two boys chanting, 'Fight, fight, fight!'

Victoria made a run to get Chance, but two football jocks grabbed her and held her back. She struggled and then punched one of the in the nose and kneed the other in the groin. She ran and jumped on James's back before he could deliver another punch to Chance, who was lieing on the ground with a broken and bleeding nose.

"Stay away from him!" She shouted as James started trying to get Victoria off him. Victoria jumped off James and when he turned around to push her away, she punched in the jaw; hard!

James fell back to the ground with a moan and Victoria ran to help Chance just as a teacher came into the fight scene. The teacher looked between Victoria, the bloody nosed Chance and James who was craddiling his jaw.

"Principals office, now." Was all the teacher said and walked away to inform the principal..

* * *

><p>Victoria was in between Chance and James, sitting in the principals office. The door opened and in walked a messy-haired Annabeth and a stern looking Percy.<p>

"Hey, Mom. Dad." Victoria said with a sweet smile and a cherry voice. Her parents looked made her shrink back into Chance who winced at the pressure that was laid on his arms.

"Principal Vern, can I please have a moment to talk with my children." Percy asked the principal kindly. Principal Vern nodded and asked James to follow him to the nurse to get his jaw check up on. After the office door closed and it was just the four of them, the yelling came out.

After about ten minutes of yelling, Percy and Annabeth finally calmed down enough to ask if they were okay.

"I should have never had that dream." Victoria mumbled under her breath as Annabeth attended to Chance's nose. Percy got her words.

"What was that sweetie?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Well, you're not going to beleive any of this, but last night I had a dream about this ezact same thing, but only some parts were different." She saw her parents and Chance looked at each other with horror. "It's normal, right?"

"Yes, of course." Annabeth said hurridly. She checked her watch and gave a look of surprise. "Look at the time, we have to go back to work and you two need to go to seventh period already." Annabeth placed a tender kiss to Chance's forhead and did the same to Victoria before the secretary lead the students out the door.

As Victoria walked down the hallway, she had forgotten her backpack in the office so she quietly rushed back to the office and stood outside the principals door, about to open it but stopped when she heard voices in side.

"Chiron, you know why we can't tell her yet!" She heard Percy shout at whomever was in the room. "Who knows how many monsters are at school this very instant. As soon as we tell her, she'll get torn to shreds!" Annabeth gave a slight whimper and Percy placed her hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Victoria did something she saw in a movie once, she got down on her knees and looked through the key-hole in the door to see her parents talking with her principal.

"And why ever not," Chiron shouted at the two parents. "You told Chance when he was this age."

"Yes, but we were also in the camps' protective boundaries when we told him, too." Annabeth reminded him. She was about to add more, when Chiron stopped her.

"I don't mean to interupt, but I beleive something is listening to our conversation right now." He said standing up from behind his desk. Percy looked toward the door and pulled out a small pen.

_A pen_, Vicotoria thought._ What's he going to do with a pen?_

Percy answered her question unknowingly by uncapping his pen and out appeared a three foot long bronze sword. Annabeth reached under her dress and pulled out a small one foot dagger. Victoria paniced and ran to the closet room possibly, the storage room.

She opened the door and hid behind one of the file cabniets in the room. Something stopped near the door and Victoira heard the door-knob twisted open and shoes hitting the marble floor. Victoria slowed her breathing and prayed that they wouldn't turn on the lights.

Something stopped near the file cabniet and sniffed deeply then turned back around to whoever was with it in the room.

"No one's here." The person said with a deep voice. It sounded like her principal, or Chiron. Victoria heard the _shing_ of metal going back into place and the door close. She sighed deeply and got off the floor. She looked around the room and noticed she ran all the way to the back of the storage room. As she was leaving, something caught her eye.

Victoria walked over to a small cabinet and pulled it open, covering the air around her with dust. This cabinet was different from the others. It had a goldish tint to it, unlike the others that were plain beige. There were many folders in this cabinet and the one that caught her eye the most read; '_Victoira Thalia Jackson. Demigod.'_

Victoria almost dropped the folder when she saw that her name was written on it. Carefully, she opened it and looked at the man files in the folder.

One was for her _**many** _disipline records, others were her semester grades and the one that shocked her the most was the one that had all her imformation and a picture of her that seemed like it was taken just yesterday.

Victoria started digging through the records to see if Chance and her parents were in there. They were. She celebrated inwardly and put the folders under her arm. As she was about to close the cabient, another folder caught her eye. The lable read: _James Peterson_.

She tooked it from the cabient and added it to the folders under her arms. A bell sounded beneath above her and that was the bell that meant all those who weren't in seventh period by know, had detention. She got a frightened look in her face and raced out of the room, not caring who saw her, and grabbed her back-pack, stuffing the folders in there. She ran to World History and opened the door, running to her seat.

Her partner, Sam, looked at her and gave a small nod.

"Where have you been?" He asked her in a hushed whisper.

"Principal's office." She said in one word, looking around the classroom for any sign of Mr Dodds. "Where's Mr Dodds?"

Sam noticed her looking around the room and answered her question. "He got sick the last minute and we're getting a supstitute teacher that should be here-" He was cut off by the door slamming open.

A woman in a gray power-suit walked briskly to the front of the room. Her black high-heels clicking against the marble patterned floor. The women picked up a piece of chalk and wrote a name quickly on the board and then she turned her attention to the class in front of her.

"Good morning students," She said with her voice witheringly sweet. "I'm your substitute, Ms Kampinelli." Ms Kampinelli turned her back to the class to write something on the board. "Can anyone tell me what this says?" SHe asked, her eyes searching the room like a hawk until they landed on Victoria. "Victoria Jackson?"

Victoria focused on the board closely, but with her dyslexia the words rearranged themselves and made a whole new different sentence. "I don't know." She said finally after trying. The woman smirked an asked another student.

_Stupid dyslexia,_ Victoria thought to herself.

By the end of school, Victoria found herself wanting to go home more and more. Ms Kampinelli had embarrsed Victoria more than twice today, and to make it worse; parent/teacher conference was **tonight**.

* * *

><p>"Come on Victoria! We're going to be late!" Annabeth shouted from the stairs up at her daughter who was making them late for the parentteacher conference. Victoria came downstaires quickly, putting on her coat and waited by the door. She mumbled a quick sorry as Percy and Annabeth led her and Chance to the van.

The wlaked into Goode High School to Victoria's history class and saw Ms Kampinelli, waiting for them. When Percy lay eyes on her, the room seemed to be snapped of its sunny and happy disposure, almost as if the room and teacher didn't match. She wore a boring, dark gray suit ad her platnium blonde hair was pulled back into a bun, which harshly showed off her face. Victoria looked at the papers she was grading and frowned when she saw her name, neatly written out on the test she took earlier today. Victoira frowned even more when Ms Kampinelli produced a bood red marker from her desk and wrote a big fat d on her paper/ Her parents and Chance saw this as well.

"Welcome, Mr and Mrs Jackson." Ms Kampinelli said. Victoria saw her dad cringe slightly. "Chance is doing well in my third period, but Victoria thought is the one we need to talk about." Her stone hard glare traveled over to Victoria and she hid behind Annabeth, like a scared child, afraid of what might happen next.

"That's great Chance." Percy commented, but was cut off by Kampinelli.

"Yes, yes, he's doing fine." She said impatiently. Kampinelli blinked and when she reopened her eyes, they were like a snake with large black slits. Her gray suit boiled away in green acid, leaving a womens' body from the waist up and a large, black, scaly dragon body from the waist down. Percy and Annabeth recognized her right away: Kampe was back. "You know, Mr Jackson," She unsheathed her double black blades with deadly acid dripping off it. "While my soul was banished to Tartarus, I knew patiently waiting would be worth it in the end." Her eyes flickered from Annabeth to Percy as she abruptly swung one of her blades at Percy. Annabeth pulled out a knife hidden in her dress. Victoria watched in shock and horror as her brother pulled out a marker and pulled the cap off revealing a sword. Her dad did the same thing, but with the pen he used in the principal's office. They fought the dragon lady, while Victoria hid under a lab table, avoiding poison being shot through the air. She lifted her when the classroom door burst open and there stood her dad's bestfriend, Grover. Victoria ran to him, dodging acid spit.

"Grover... what are you doing here," Victoria asked hugging him, she then looked down and saw that he didn't have any pants on! "And why don't you have any pants on? And why do you have goat legs?" She the fainted into his open arms.

Percyn looked over and saw his daughter limp in Grover's arms. Fear struck through his body. Percy yelled over the sound of battle, blocking anothr blow form Kampe, "Grover! Take her to Camp! We'll meet you at the entrance!" Grover nodded, threw Victoria over his shoulder and ran down the hall, outside and through the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOOO! Chapter 6 finished all in one night. Can I get imaginary high fives?<strong>

**OKay, we're now getting into the demigod stuff. Like it?**

**Share your comment!**

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**LIKE I SAID BEFORE: YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Victoria Jackson Chronicles**

**Chapter 7**

_The earth rumbled with rage. Gaint cracks were in every corner of the mountain. A deep, low growl rose from the cracks and a black mist filled the top of the mountain. The figure slowly started to form into a woman with an evil smirk upon her face. She had a pale face and dark clashing eyes. Her hair was up in a tight bun and she had a black dress on with matching boots. _

_ She had a black rose in her hand and was walking to a tombstone that read, __HERE LIES LUKE. BEST WARRIOR OF THE AGES. __The woman placed the black rose in front of the tombstone and turned her back from it, facing the green mist in front of her. The green mist formed into a girl with blonde hair and sea-green eyes, sleeping. The girl was Victoria Thalia Jackson.  
><em>

_"You better hope your father taught you how to fight, because after what he did to my son. You will be the one to pay." She waved her hand through the thick fog and disappeared._

* * *

><p>Victoria woke up quickly, sweat dripping from her face. She looked around and found she was in an infirmary. She slowly pushed herself up and looked around.<p>

There were large column walls. eight on each side, spacing out at least two feet. Victoria was lying in an old time hospital bed with people surrounding her on other beds.

"You're awake!" A voice shouted from the outside opening. Victoria tried to see who it was, but was engulfed in a sea pf hugs. When everyone pulled away she saw her mom, dad, Chance. Grover and some man who was half-horse and half-man that kinda looked like Principal Vern.

"We were so worried!" Annabeth said helping her daughter out of bed and hugging her.

"Where am I?" Victoria croaked still not fully awake.

Grover answered that one, "You're at Camp-Half Blood. A camp for demigods." Victoria remembered the word 'demigod' from what she searched online.

"Ok," Victoria said, not entirely sure of what was happening. "Just one more question. Who is that guy, why is he a horse and wy does he look like Principal Vern?"

The horse man answered this time. "They call me Chiron. I'm trainer to everyone here at camp." Again Victoria remembered reading something about the demigods' trainer. "Now let's get you to your cabin." Chiron said patting Victoria's shoulder and leading her out of the infirmary.

* * *

><p>"Over there is the Athena cabin," Annabeth said pointing over to a cabin with an owl hanging over the threshold. "I lived there when I came to camp. As for you, you can choose any cabin you like, being granddaughter to Athena and Poseidon."<p>

"My grandparetns are Greek gods? But, I have a report on my family tree and I can't write that my grandmother is a Greek gladiator, born from the mind of Zues. And my grandfather is the god of the sea, who is responsible for hurricanes, earthquakes, and tsunamis." Victoria said sarcastically coming to a halt in front of Poseidon's cabin.

"Well first, I'm am really impressed that that just came out of your mouth and second, we'll think of something, okay?" Percy reasoned. Victoria nodded in deafeat and entered the sea bedazzled cabin. She found that all her clothes from home were packed in suitcases a lay on her bed, her school books and report ideas were at one corner also.

"I still have to study even though I'm not even at school?" Victoria asked turning to face her family. They nodded, kissed her good-bye and left her alone. Victoria looked around to see of she was alone and walked over to her backpack, unzipping it and pulling out the files that were, thankfully, still there. She walked to the edge of her bed, lifted the mattress and hid them under there. She smiled knowing they were safe.

Sighing, Victoria flopped down on her bed and took a nap, the event of everything that had happened in the last 72 hours, running through her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there is chapter 7, chapter 8 will be out in a few hours or tommorow.<strong>

**READ AND REVIEW, PORFAVOR(PLEASE)!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Victoria Jackson Chronicles**

**Chapter 8**

"Concentrate!" Percy yelled at Victoria as she dodged his attack from his sword. Victoria slashed up, but her dad countered the attack and slashed her arm, thenswiped his wrod under her legs knocking her off her feet. Landing on the ground with a hard tud and a groan. Percy knew at that moment that their battle practice was over. He held out his arm and pulled her up at the same moment a boy about Victoria's age and many others rushed past fighting.

"Hey," Victoria called over to Grover who was standing nearby. "Who's he?" She asked pointing over to the fighting boy who rushed past her.

"Grover let out a donkey laugh. "_He _will sqaush you like a bug."

"His name." Victoria persisted, looking at his fighting skills.

"James Peterson, son of Ares. God of war."

"What!" Victoria shouted making James look at her from where he was.

"Yeah, got caught up in the world of demigods a few days before you came here." James looked over and saw Victoria looking back at him. He flashed one of his famous smiles and Victoria smiled slightly.

Percy and Grover looked over to Victoria who was smiling at James. "Hey, no staring." Percy said waking her out of thought, pulling her over to the Big House for lunch.

* * *

><p>Victoria was sitting at the Poseidon table all alone since her parents werent aloud to sit with their kids, she was all alone. She felt pressure on the bench she was sitting on. She turned to see James was sitting with a bowl of spaggtii.<p>

Oh, it's you." Victoria said in a voice of disgust and returned to her sandwitch.

"Look, I'm sorry for attacking your brother. It's just as a football jock, I have a reputation to up-hold and my friends still don't know I have dyslexia."

Victoria gave a mock expression and gave a fake gasp. "Is the great football player, James Peterson, actually apologizing?" He laughed at her joke and she laughed along, drawing attention from the other tables, but they didn't care.

"Okay, how about we start over?" He asked as he held out his hand. "I'm James Peterson, son of Ares. Nice to meet you."

Victoria giggled and took his hand. "And I'm Victoria Jackson. Granddaguhter to Poseidon and Athena." They shook hands and continued eating lunch 'till a loud noise filled the hall and Victoria looked over to see Chiron blowing into a conch shell.

Percy and Annabeth came to get Victoria and James for a game they called 'Capture the Flag'.

"So, do we just run through the forest until we found the flag?" Victoria asked as Annabeth led her to the armoury.

"Sure." Annabeth led on as she pulled out a small piece of armour with a skirt and a pair of leggings. She handed them to Victoria and she changed behind a small screen.

Victoria came out a moment later with a small piece of armour that hugged her curves. Th armour had a small gold tint in it and there was a dark purple skirt stiched on it. The leggings were a lighter shade of purple and the outfit was topped off with tight brown, riding boots.

Annabeth gave her some finger-cut gloves.

"You look just like me when I played Capture the Flag against with your father." Annabeth said as she looked her daughter over. "Now pick your weapon of choice."

Victoria looked through the varity of weapons until one sword caught her eye. It was the three feet long with a firm silver handle that had a circling design on it. The sword had a silver tent to it and had something written in Greek on it.

"This blade will show the way in the darkest of nights." Victoria read. "What does that mean?"

Annabeth shrugged, "It can mean anything. That blade was forjd by the god Hephaestus and used by both Athena and Poseidon in battle. It's infused with magic."

A conch shell noise sounded into the cabin and Annabeth led Victoria out to the gathering campers.

"Victoria." Chiron called. Victoria hesitantly walked up beside him and he placed a hand on his shoulder. "This here, is Victoria Jackson. You all know her parents Percy and Annabeth." Everyone around her murmered and that made her uncomfertably. "She will need a team."

No one responded, until Chance stepped forward from the red-team. "We'll take her." Victoria smiled and walked toward her brother as a helmet with a red plume was passed up and he slid it on her head.

Victoria smiled at James who was on the opposing team. He wore the same helmet but with a blume plume on. For a weapon he had a small dagger.

Chiron went over the rules. There were to be no killing or brutely injuring.

"On the count on three. One. Two. Three!" Chiron shouted as the red team and the blue team made their way into the forest.

* * *

><p>Victoria had no idea that her mom meant more than just running through the forst and finding a flag. You had to injure and hurt people as you raced to the flag. Of course Victoria should've know with the battle armour, helmet and sword.<p>

Victoria slashed someone in the arm and kicked another in the gut. She didn't know what she was doing, but her feet were leading her in one direction away from everyone else. She arrived at a river area and stopped, breathing heavily. Victoria looked around her and noticed the blue teams banner standing right there ungaurded.

She smiled and went to grab it, but something jumped out of a tree beside her. Victoria held up her sword for protection as the other team member took of its helmet. James was underneath it.

"You know," James said walking up to her as she backed away, forgetting their friendly nature as they were in a battle scenario. "my father of Ares. God of war and bloodshed. You know what that means? I always win.

Victoria held out her hands. "Well, my grandparetns are Poseidon and Athena. So I always win too." James gave an angry shout and their battle had begun.

What they didn't know is that everyone else. Chance, Percy, Annabeth, Chiron, Grover and pretty much everyone at camp, watched their battle scene. James and Victoria stopped to take a breather but still had their swords up, when James's eyes widened and he grabbed Victoria's arm, puling her forward.

Victoria almost protested but she saw the thing in front of her. Standing in front of the two, steam billowing out of its flared nostrils, was a huge, nasty minatour. Everyone in camp gasped as the minatour stepped forward a little, but James and Victoria were to shocked to move. The minatour stepped foward again and sniffed them. He first sniffed James and then sniffed Victoria. Rage shot through his eyes and he gave out an angry bellow, before lunging at her.

Victoria screamed as James pushed her to the ground and avoided the minatour's horn as it almost sliced him in half.

_Use your sword, Victoria_, two voices screamed at her as she stared at the sword in her hand. Victoria ran and jumped up and ran at the minatour. She jumped on its back and grabbed onto its horns. It bellowed again and tried to throw Victoria off and finally managed, sending her flying in the lake.

Leaving her unconsious.

* * *

><p><strong>And chapter 8 is complete. Cliffy! <strong>

**Chapter 9 will be out tommorow and wait till you see what happens next. There will soon be drama, adventure, family and romance.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Victoria Jackson Chronicles**

**Chapter 9**

_Victoria, you need to wake up,_ A female voice shouted in Victoria's mind. She cracked her eyes open a little and took in her surrondings. She was lying in a small river with blood pooling around her and she had cuts and bruises everywhere up her arms.

_Use the water for strength, _Another voice said her hed, this time a male one. Victoria felt her hands start to squeeze together as the water from the river started to flow up her arm and past her head and back down to her other arm. Victoria looked down to see that only her bruises were left on her arms and her cuts were completly gone.

Victoria heard a low grumble and she slowly lifted her head to see the minator hovering over a now unconsiuos James. She felt water swirl around her fingertips and without knowing what to do, she raised her hand and sent a gallon of river water straight at the minator.

It stumble forward and gave her just enough time to stand up and hear the gasp and murmers come through the crowd of watchers. The minator turned to her with eyes burning red and a snort came out of its mouth and it made a move toward her, but she cut its arm.

It howled in pain and brought its head down, running toward Victoria, attempting to run her through, but Victoria rolled to the side so the minator got its horn stuck in a tree trunk.

It yanked and pulled and finally got its horn unstuck, but it broke off in the process and stuck in the tree. The minator stumbled backwards and fell in the river, giving time for Victoria to yank out its horn and stab it with it as she turned around.

The minator howled again in pain and before everyone's eyes, exploded into black dust. Everyone cheered and rushed forward to Victoria, congradulating her, but she was to focused on James who was slumped up on a tree. Victoria was thanking everyone who was showering her with complments and parted from the crowd making her way to James.

She knelt down and noticed that he was still breathing, light and unevenly.

"Mom!" Victoria shouted to Annabeth who was talking to Chiron, who looked over and noticed James now. She ran over with Percy, Chiron, and Grover, carrying a bag full of brown cube squares.

"Open his mouth." Annabeth ordered and Victoria obeyed. She watched her take out a small cube and break it in-half, giving one to Victoria and the other to James, closing his mouth. Victoria followed what Annabeth did and swallowed the cube.

The sweet nectur flooded through her and she soon felt better. She wasn't dizzy, nauseated, tired. It seemed to slow those symptons down. Victoria soon recongnized this, it was ambrosie. The nectur of the gods. Annabeth told her that if you eat to much of it, you could explode.

A cough brought Victoria back from her thoughts and she looked down to see James start to wake up. He slowly brought his hand up and wiped something away from his eyes as he slowly opened them. Victoria shot forward and hugged him like there was no tommorow.

"You're okay!" She shouted as she let go smiled at him. James smiled back, but winced at the pressure applied to his cheeks and the smile fell from his face.

"So," James said as Grover and Percy helped him stand up. "who won Capture the Flag?"

"Are you serious? We almost got killed by a minator and you ask who won a stupid flag game?" Victoria shouted at James, making him flinch. When he didn't say anything back, Victoria gave an exasperated sigh and tromped back to her cabin, muttering something about men.

Annabeth ran after her daughter, but not before giving James a hard stare.

* * *

><p>It was the party after Capture the Flag that was suppose to celebrate the winning team, but it celebrated Victoria and James being alive.<p>

Victoria was walking with Annabeth who was trying to find where Percy, Grover and James ran off to. They finally found them at the drink table talking to some nyphms.

It looked like all three of them were drunk.

Victoria walked up with Annabeth who tapped Percy on the shoulder and he turned around with a drunken smile, but it vanished and so did the drink when he saw Annabeth's evil glare. While Percy was stuttering a lame apology, Victoria knew how to get Grover undrunk and away.

"Hey Grover, I heard that Juniper was looking for you. Something about Billy getting his tounge pierced." Victoria said with a hint of smile as Grover spit out the gulp of wine he drunk and bleated like a goat.

"Blaaaah!" Grover bleated and ran straight through the forest where, Victoria expected, a small house was. After Grover was gone and her parents still arguing, she walked up to the four nyphms who surronded James on eitherside.

"Beat nyphms!" Victoria said in a mean tone to the four flower girls. They gasped in disgust, like they couldn't beleive that Victoria was talking to them, and disseapered with only the scent of pine left behind.

James looked at the drink in his hand and then the retreating figure of Victoria.

"I don't really want you looking at my sister that way," Chance accused, appearing out of nowhere. "but when a women walks off like, it can't be good." James looked at Chance confused. "Go after her you idiot!"

Chance pushed James forward and he sprinted after Victoria. He found her a few minutes later, looking at the deserted bon-fire bit that was usally filled with kids laughing, playing music, dancing, but the only thing that was there was empty tree stumps(save one), an abandon guitar, and the fire bit that usally roared with mirth and bright colors, and now was a light yellow/orange and slowly dieing.

Victoria turned, hearing footsteps come up, but turned back in disgust as she saw who it was.

"I'm sorry," Was all James said, but Victoria didn't even look up. "I'm sorry that I'm always mean to you at school, I'm sorry I didn't care that much when we got attacked by the minator and I'm sorry for getting drunk and flirting with those nyphms!"

Nothing.

"What am I apologizing for?" He shouted at her and this time she rounded on him, with eyes burning red like the campfire that should be going.

"You can't just say 'I'm sorry for being mean to you at school' and get away with it. You can't say 'I'm sorry we got attacked by a minator and I didn't care much' and get away with it! And you defeintly can't say 'I'm sorry I got drunk and was flirting with nyphms' and get away with it!" Victoria shouted at him, taking a step forward with each shout.

James stared at her and then a smile broke out on his face, which is deadly dangerous to do with an angry woman. "I get it," He said starting to laugh now. "You're jealous!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

They didn't realize how close they'd gotten when they were shouting, 'till Victoria was able to feel his breath on her face. He smelt like cinnamon, sweat, and the hint of wine. Victoria smiled inwardly.

James looked down at the girl who was face-to-face with him and smiled inwardly. He smiled at the dirty blonde hair that fell into her face that came out of her ponytail. Her sea-green eyes and the way she smelt like the strawberry fields near the camp boundaries.

He unconsiously brought a hand up to tuck the hair behind her hair and when she flet the warmth of his hand touch her face, she immediately felt goosebumps start from her head and end to her toes. She smiled into the touched and looked up at him, their faces now inches apart.

He leant in.

She leant in.

And then... Victoria ruined the moment.

"Wait! Something wierd is going to happen now." She shouted putting her hands on his chest and holding him back a little. He blushed a deep cherry red and stepped back.

He ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Yea. I mean we didn't have to." He started

"No, not that." She said remembering her dream from the night before.

And she was right. It was about to come true.

"VICTORIA JACKSON!" Many voices yelled at once. James and Victoria looked around for the source of the noise and Victoria clung to James for protection. The fire started to spark and then went full blaze red as the flames hopped around outside the pit and danced their way over to Victoria and James.

They hit the flames out them, but each time they hit one off, another came back. Soon they were engulfed in flames and couldn't see anything but each other. Victoria turned around and so did James, so they were back-to-back, holding hands.

The last thing they saw before they blacked out from the heat was the faces of Victoria's parents, Grover, Chiron, some camp-members, and some very angry Olympian gods!

* * *

><p><strong>FINISHED!<strong>

**Now I'm going to ask something crazy from my readers and its a challenge for me and for you. If I get 10 reviews or more, then I will post a full chapter 10 tommorow and no delay.**

**Now the challenge for you. I'm doing a contest were you send your ideas in to me by privet message. Send me your ideas for the next chapter and if their good, then I will add your idea in the next chapter.**

**Think we can do it?**

**TRY IT!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Victoria Jackson Chronicles**

**Chapter 10**

Victoria woke with a pain seizing through her body. She gave a moan and brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose and slowly opened her eyes to see Annabeth staring down at her.

"Mom, what happened," She asked as Annabeth helped her sit up and gave her some more ambrosia. "The last thing I remebered was standing with James by the campfire and the the flames surrounded us and then I passed out."

Annabeth didn't answer but only took Victoria's hand and led her out of the hospital ward and into the Big House, where Chiron, Percy, James, and Grover were all standing. A worried expression on all their faces.

"What's going on?" Victoria asked breaking the silence as she entered the room and sat one of the benches that surronded Chiron's room that was full of 70s junk. On one wall there were T-shirts that read, _I go centaurs for you. _On another wall there was a bunch of old records and CDs tapped to the wall.

Chiron's room pretty much looked like a rock-and-rollers room; centaur addition.

"Victoria, the gods are angry," Percy said as he came over to his daughter. "Someone has stolen their most prized possesions and now, since like last time, they think a _Jackson_ member did it."

Victoria thought that her father meant him or mom, or even Chance, but when all the pieces came together she realized that he meant, her.

"They think I stole their-" She exclaimed as the Big House door slammed open and in walked, clothed in Greek togas, the twelve Olympian gods.

"VICTORIA JACKSON!" Zeus shouted as he strutted into the room, the other gods and goddesses following behind them, all glaring at Victoria who was now hiding behind Percy.

"WHERE'S THE LIGHTNING BOLT?"

"MY WINE!"

"MY LYRE!"

"MY MIRROR!"

"MY SPEAR!"

"MY TRIDENT!"

Half the gods shouted at Victoria, asking where thier items were. Victoria, being the minor demigod she was, didn't know about half the stuff they were shouting about. The doors flung open again and in walked Ares, god of war, in a biker jacket that had flames rising from the bottom. His black hair was tied up in a black and fiery red bandana. Ares also had on sunglasses that covered his eyes.

"I see you made it past my minator." He said as he stalked into the room, coming to halt at the battle table.

"That was your minator?" Victoria shouted as she jumped up from the bench and made he way to the otherside of the table from where Ares was. He smirked and nodded, taking off his sunglasses, showing a pit of fire in his eyes. Victoria smirked back. "It's dead now."

Ares gave a look that was between shock and rage and walked over to Victoria "What?" He asked as James cleared his throat. Ares looked over to James and gave what kinda looked like a smile, and walked over to James, developing him in an akaward hug.

"My boy killed a minator! My boy," Ares shouted looking at the other gods, but Grover snapped Ares out of his happiness.

"Actually, _she,_ killed your minator." He said, pointing over to Victoria as Ares's eyes grew inflamed and a snarl replaced his smile. Ares walked back over to where the other gods and goddesses were and sat down on one of the chairs, letting his feet rest on the table.

"Well," Ares finally said. "you should know that that was just a warning, give me back my war chariot and you won't get attacked anymore."

"I didn't steal anything!" Victoria shouted but quickly shut her mouth when she remembered it was dangerous to anger the gods.

"Considering that your father was the one who brought back the lighting bolt after he was the one considered stealing it," Hera said folding her arms across her chest. "You have until the summer solstice to bring back every item, and if not..."

"Earth will become a battlefield." Ares finished, cleaning the dirt from underneath his fingernail with a small dagger.

With that all the gods started to shine and everyone averted their eyes as the gods dissapeared, leaving behind a very confused Victoria.

Victoria was at a lost for words and tried to form words, but couldn't. James finally asked her question. "What just happened?"

"Well, apparently the gods must prized possesions are gone and wether or not I stole them or not, we have to get them back." Victoria snapped as she slumped in to one of the chairs. "Chiron, can you hand me a pencil and a piece of paper.

Chiron shuffled through all of his junk and found a pen that had a centaur in a bikini. "Why does this have a centaur in a bikini?"

Annabeth shouted and covered her daughters eyes as Percy took the pen away and gave it back to Chiron who, in return, gave him a regular pencil.

Victoria shoved her moms' hands off with a moan and saw a slightly crumpled piece of paper lying infront of her. "Okay," Victoria said as she rested a hand on her cheek. "what is important to each of the gods?"

"Well, its obvious for Zeus; his lightning bolt." Percy said as he sat next Victoria. "Poseidon; trident"

It took ten minutes to name everything important. This is what the list looked like.

**Zeus:** _Lightning Bolt_

**Poseidon: **_Trident_

**Hades:** _Helmet of Invisibilty_

**Hera: **_Peacock_

**Ares: **_War Chariot_

**Athena: **_Spear_

**Artemis: **_Silver arrows_

**Apollo:** _Lyre_

**Aphodite: **_Mirror_

**Hepheatus: **_Hammer_

**Hermes: **_Winged Sandels_

**Dioynosus: **_Wine_

* * *

><p>"So the next step is for us to actually find all these objects and deliever them to the gods." Victoria said to James as he and her sat together on the blue bedsheet of the Poseidon cabin, leaning their heads against the headboard.<p>

James nodded as he looked at the list in front of him. He glanced over at Victoria and watched as her blonde hair fell into her face again. He gave a silent chuckle as she furiously pushed the hair behind her ear.

"Um, Victoria," James said in a light voice. She looked over to him with questioning eyes as she set the piece of paper down on the side table. "I w-was. I was wondering i-i-f you would go the fireworks with me, tonight?" James rushed all the words out at once.

"Sure," Victoria replied calmly, but on the inside she was screaming her nerve cells off. She wanted James to ask her to the fireworks ever since Chiron announced it a couple weeks ago.

A horn blared loudly through the camp and that sounded that the campers should get washed up for the fireworks. Victoria said goodbye to James as he left and he unknowingly placed a small kiss on her cheek as he left.

She let out a girlish giggle as he left, but then made a disgusted look in the mirror as she walked in to the bathroom.

"Did I just give a girly giggle," She asked herself as started to turn on the shower. Victoria sucked in a deep breath and gave a small laugh. "Not a daughter of Aphrodite, not a daughter of Aphrodite." She reassured herself over and over again as she peeled off her grimy camp-half blood t-shirt and shorts and jumped into the shower.

A few minutes later she came out, using her powers to dry herself clean. The campers were aloud to wear anything they wanted to the fireworks, so Victoria settled on a dark blue shirt with a chest high grey jacket and black cut-off capris with sandels.

Victoria raked a brush through her tangled hair and put it in a braid as a knock came to her door and she walked over to see James in a dark red shirt with black jeans and converse. His hair was brushed out and he spiked it up with some gel.

Victoria gave out a small laugh and James gave her a questioning look. "Are you sure your a son of Ares? You look more like a son of Aphrodite." He gave her a fake glare and together they set off to the beach to watch the fireworks.

When they both got there, everyone was having fun and laughing. Victoria saw her parents dancing around a bonfire, Grover and Juniper were dancing with Billy, Chance was talking to a few members of the Hephaestus cabin.

James and Victoria decided to get away from the loud music and went and sat at the edge of the dock, facing the moon, high in the sky.

"This is nice," Victoria said as she enterwined her fingers with his. "No loud noises, no Aphrodite girls' loud, obnoxious laughs. Just silence."

James nodded in agreement and they both turned to each other at the same time, very closely too. Victoria looked at his lightly pink, full lips and leant in slightly. James looked at her deep sea-green eyes and leant in too.

Their lips met in a spark as the fireworks began to shoot upward, lighting the sky in an aray of many different colors.

* * *

><p>Chance cheered with some of his friends as the fireworks went up. He wondered where his sister and James ran off to, but found them not to far-away, sitting down at the dock, sucking each others face off.<p>

Rage boiled inside Chance and he was about to break up their lip-lock when he stopped. He saw a flock of Aphrodite girls making their way to Victoria and James. Chance walked up closer to them and saw as they brought apart the two.

_Okay_, Chance thought._ Maybe their not so bad._

But the thought quickly flew from his head when he saw his sister being shoved into the lake by the girls. Shock came over him and he ran over to the dock, yelling at the girls 'till they got scared and ran away.

"Victoria! Victoria," James and Chance shouted in unsion. Victoria didn't come up at all and their shouting drew over the attention of Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Chiron.

"What happened," Annabeth asked as arrived, her blonde hair falling out of its' clip and her flowery print dress blowing in the window that came.

Chance looked up as his mom came and his whole body shook with fear, afraid of what she would say. "Victoria was pushed into the lake and she hasn't come out yet!" He said quickly.

Everyone shouted a 'what' and started shouting out her name, Percy and Chance jumping into the river to try and find her.

Percy came up five minutes later. "This isn't possible, she should be able to breath underwater well and make her way back to the surface."

* * *

><p>The sudden impact of the water was to much for Victora to handle and she chocked on some water as she went down. She lost concusness for a few minutes, back soon woke. She looked around and saw she was at the bottom of the lake.<p>

She stood, the muddy, gray ground beneath her shifted with the disturbence. Victoria looked up to the top of the water and saw she was a long ways down. Something glowing to her right distracted her as she pushed off the ground and swam toward the glow.

She stopped at a small cave, big enough for a human to fit through, the glowing increasing as she poked her head through the cave. It gave a dim green glow at the end of the cave and she swam back to it.

At the very back of the cave, resting in the mud, was the one and only; trident of Poseidon. She gave a gasp and sucked in lake water, but it didn't choke her.

_Thank you Poseidon powers, _she said as she started pulling the trident out of the mud, but it wouldn't budge. She needed more muscle, so she started to swim out of the cave and back to the surface.

Everyone gave an excited gasp as Victoria rose from the water, but she didn't care. All she said was two words. "Poseidon's trident." And dove back under the water leaving everyone in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 10. FINISHED!<strong>

**Okay, some of you are probably wondering why I'm using the plot from Rick Roridon's 'The Lightning Thief' well I'm kinda have the same plot yes, but there is going to be a surprise twist in the end.**

**Well, I hope you like the romance kinda of ish?**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
